


where's the fun in doing what you're told?

by Kishikiarin



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Depression, Drugs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Smut, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, fuckin kinky shit, george is 34, george is like 20 years older and denise's boyfriend, handjobs, matty is 16, send me to hell but this fandom needs some hardcore smut, sort of incest idk how youd class it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishikiarin/pseuds/Kishikiarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>george had come to live with matty's mum and them, a couple of years after his parents split up. at the age of fourteen, he blamed the feeling he felt towards him when they met, for a yearning for affection, from a father figure long after being away from his dad. george had filled the gap in matty's heart that longed for affection from his dad, and he was truly grateful for george. but as they'd spent more time together it just got more and more out of the ordinary and matty's chest bubbled thinking of him. as he grew older, he couldn't deny for any longer that from the moment george had walked through the door and introduced himself, matty had completely fallen for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where's the fun in doing what you're told?

**Author's Note:**

> ignore the no capital letters the grammar app thingy i use doesn't correct capital letters and i couldn't be bothered to rewrite it on my phone,,,

matty had a habit of overthinking things, he always had for as long as he could remember. he was always daydreaming about tiny little things under the sun, running all the possibilities back and forth in his mind of things might go wrong. what he usually thought about were things like his exams, or in this case, he was overthinking about george.

matty had no idea when he'd first started to gain feelings for george. his mum's sort of new -to him at least- boyfriend. the older man always caught his eye and he wasn't sure why, he was in his good mid-thirties and a business man, and to matty, he was fucking sexy. his hair was wild and curly, much like his but a little more frizzy, and his eyes were thin and whenever they looked at him he fell in love with the mystery hidden inside of them. they'd been close ever since george'd started living with them, watching films together whenever his mum went out to work at night, lay next to each other in the most father-son kind of way. it just wasn't right to develop a crush on his mum's boyfriend, it was weird enough that he was dating his mum not to mention the fact he was more than twice his own age. was that creepy? surely everyone had those niggling thoughts at the back of their mind questioning what it'd be like to be with an older man, right? 

george had come to live with matty's mum and them, a couple of years after his parents split up. at the age of fourteen, he blamed the feeling he felt towards him when they met, for a yearning for affection, from a father figure long after being away from his dad. george had filled the gap in matty's heart that longed for affection from his dad, and he was truly grateful for george. but as they'd spent more time together it just got more and more out of the ordinary and matty's chest bubbled thinking of him. his mum had stopped matty's dad's weekly meetings after a while, due to his dad's irresponsible behaviour and drunken state. it had crushed matty's heart to hear but he knew it was for the best. 

as he grew older, he couldn't deny for any longer that from the moment george had walked through the door and introduced himself, matty had completely fallen for him. it was not something that matty was particularly proud of -in fact, he hated himself for it- but he had grown to understand his feelings and slightly tolerate them being there. 

george wasn't very special to anyone else, but to matty -and much to his own discomfort, his mum- he was. he wasn't sure if it was how his dark -almost too dark- eyes glistened amber when the sunlight reflected off of them, or whether it was how he slept so beautifully, his overly large hands cupping over his mouth and his nose like a tiny kitten peacefully sleeping curled up. he imagined what it would be like for him to hold him to his chest, to have those big hands cast tight over his body, all warm and tingly on his skin.

he had only ever caught a glimpse of him sleeping once on the way down to portsmouth, when louis had insisted he sit in the front and forced george to sit in the back, next to matty. the five-hour drive had proven tiring on george despite him not driving it, and he'd fallen asleep on the seat, his head rested on the cushions they'd taken with them to provide comfort on the ferry chairs they soon have to sleep on.

whatever it was that made matty's head swim was driving him mad; it was revolting and he knew it. at the young age of sixteen, george was something he really shouldn't want, especially not when his mum seemed so happy with him.

then again, he'd had tonnes of crushes on teachers before and that had been declared normal, surely having a small crush on his almost stepdad wasn't so bad. 

who was he kidding? he himself knew it was weird, he dreaded to think of how the rest of the world would see him if they ever found out.

at the moment, matty was sat at the table picking at his food, barely listening to what everyone else had to say, clouded by his thoughts, he was sure were eager to ruin his appetite. ever so discreetly averting his eyes to where his mum's boyfriend sat, looking out of the window while he chewed on his sausage meat. george noticed him staring and matty quickly shifted his eyes, embarrassed and hot eared. he didn't feel like joining in on the family conversation, he just continued to stare at the round end of his fork, watching it reflect the objects around the room as he twisted it around in circles, dug in his mashed potato.

everyone around him looked to be completely occupied with their sausages and mash to realise how matty was feeling, up until louis tapped his shoulder, enquiring as to what seemed to have his brother in such a daze. 

"are you okay?" louis whispered into his ear, watching him pick apart the sausages on his plate, dipping a thin, chunky piece into his gravy but not actually eating it, his appetite plummeting, nausea starting to wash over him like a tsunami. 

however, matty brushed off his sick feeling, nodding and lifting his arse off of the chair he was perched on, sliding it across the wooden floor with a screech that made him scrunch up his nose. he couldn't get his revolting thoughts out of his head, and it didn't help that now everyone was staring at him like he was the main attraction.

"do you mind if I go and get an early night? I'm not feeling that hungry and I've got a bit of a headache," matty looked at his mum and george, taking a longer glance at the man, watching him as he looked at denise with a questioning stare. 

"alright, just scrape off your plate into the bin, there's no point us saving it. we're both at work tomorrow, and I can't imagine it tasting that great reheated," his mum smiled, her rosy cheeks providing a warmth inside of matty, something he needed at the time being. "are you sure you're alright love? take some paracetamol if you're feeling ill." his mum asked him with worrisome eyes, george also looking concerned as matty stood looking pale. 

"I'll be okay, I think I'll just sleep it off, I'll be okay in the morning." matty forced a reassuring smile, feeling like he was going to puke when george flashed an understanding closed-mouth smile much like his own. he knew no amount of early nights were going to wash away his silly little crush, just as he knew that george wouldn't feel the same. and if he did he wouldn't be able to act on any of those feelings because it was for one, -absolutely crazy. and two, -also highly illegal.

he darted off to his room fast as lightning, sure to shut his bedroom door as he slumped down onto the other side of it, hugging his knees to his chest as he let his thoughts -and tears- roam free. 

his body shook, his breaths were coming out shallow and after a while, his skull throbbed hard enough he felt like the veins connecting his brain to the rest of his body had gradually disconnected, painfully one-by-one. the realisation of his all too uncomfortable crush was hitting him harder and harder by the minute as his mind was completely full with the thought of george. his legs felt like jelly and his arms hung by either side of his thighs, he pulled at the fibres in the rough carpet with his fists in anger, at himself and at god out of all people -if he did exist- because he'd made him this way, he'd made him so fucked up.

his gaze was dazed as he scrambled to his feet, rubbing his eye-sockets painfully, dizzily dragging his feet over to the mirror. he stared at himself, actually chuckling because he was in fits of tears over a silly crush. He'd gotten depressed and unhappy for a long time, but he'd never seen himself looking so wrecked in the mirror across from him. his curly course and stuck down to his wet cheeks in ringlets, rivulets of salty tears intertwining with the black hair. he looked so pathetic standing there, skinny and all red faced and blotchy. he resembled some sort of starved chicken, his hair wild and his cheekbones carved sickly deep into the curves of his face. 

he really did try to put on weight, even just the little bit. he ate more and more every day, trying just to make himself a little pudgier around the edges. tired of being bullied for looking weak. still, his efforts remained unnoticed and eventually he'd eat so much he wouldn't be able to handle it, and vomit it all out again, sore and red on the insides.

he wasn't prepared for a knock on the door and the familiar voice that belonged to george, the last person he wanted to talk to right now. But his low voice sent vibrations up matty's spine, and matty fell into a trance, mesmerised by how george made him feel.

"um, matty, can i come in? I don't mean to intrude but I was walking by and I thought I heard you upset." george anxiously pushed the door open, peering his head around to see matty turning his body away from the mirror. shocked to see him. matty panicked and hid his face from george, swearing outwardly as he sat himself down on the bed.

"please! just leave!" matty angrily shouted, running toward the door in an effort to push it closed. one foot on the door stopped him and george was glaring down at him sternly, watching him swearing at him and crying for him to leave. "that wasn't a question, matty, I'm coming in whether you like it or not. your mother specifically told me to talk to you. you know what she gets like when she's worried about you. I'd hate to tell her you're crying all alone in here." george stubbornly pushed the door open an inch, watching matty as he sighed and gave him permission to step forth into his room.

"well, do you want to talk about it?" george pushed matty to open up, sitting on the bed a couple of feet away from him with a watchful eye. he watched him pick at his nails and pull his knees up to his chest, staring up at the ceiling as he rested his head on his bed frame. he looked more stressed than he'd ever been, and it killed george to see him ruined like this. and while it was awkward sitting on the edge of his bed, unsure of how to help, he was family; he wanted to be there if not for advice but at least for some form of comfort. from what he had gathered matty was a somewhat emotional person, in the short couple of years he'd lived with their family, matty had gotten into all sorts of situations, sometimes on purpose, sometimes accidentally. 

matty knew george just wanted to help with his struggles and so he let him sit with him, the opportunity of being with him alone in his bedroom also perking up his spirits, his stomach burning in desire. his perfume smelled so nice, bold and empowering in the stuffy -kind of bad- smelling room. still, george was the inevitable cause of his problem. telling him about his crush and how he's undyingly in love with him would spiral into a mess of chaos and a conversation with a dark route he wasn't sure he was ready to hear. "it's nothing, it's just a stupid crush I suppose."

"well, we've all had our fair share of those, I'm afraid. was it a girl?" George enquired, a look of empathy plastered on his face as Matty drifted his eyes away over to the window, fidgeting his feet by the carpet. "no, I uh.. It was a boy I guess, I'm not gay though, I-I do like girls too," Matty awkwardly choked out, flushing because he was taking to george about the reason of his troubles regarding him as if it were okay to open up about stuff like that, not to mention he hadn't even came out to either him or his mum about being whatever sexuality he was, bi(?) he wasn't sure as of yet. 

"oh, well... did he do something to upset you or something? surely there's no reason why you should be so upset... I mean, it's 2016 now people don't get bullied for being gay anymore, right?" George tilted his head in confusion, watching Matty's eyes glossy with saline as tears pricked at his eyes. Matty eventually shook his head and picked at his nails, heaving out a sigh and lying back on the bed, giggling and rubbing his eyes. "I'm so fucking pathetic, honestly... I don't even know why I'm crying. I mean he hasn't done anything to hurt me personally it's just... He wouldn't ever want to be with me, like ever I guess..." Matty looked up at the ceiling, red blotchy skin on his cheeks settling to look a healthy rose colour, still slightly flushed from the realisation he was still talking about it. he let out a deep sigh and covered his stomach with his hands, playing with his fingers.

"how do you know that, why would he have have any reason to not like you? if he's straight, I guess you can't change that but surely you at least have a slight chance with him?" george tried his best to sympathise with matty in the situation, having never gone through what he was dealing with before it made it hard for him to truly understand what it would be like. still, he did his best to be there. "I just know... he's-he's... he couldn't be with me even if he wanted to be," matty sighed, a pressure relieving off of his chest from at least talking about it with someone, having kept it under strict control that he wouldn't, not even if he got drunk or high or whatever. he promised himself he wouldn't tell a soul that he even had a crush, and now he'd almost sort of spread it to george it felt so liberating, a little weight was lifted off his shoulders an an exhilarating rush fled from his system.

george seemed to get the drift and sighed along with matty after a moment, lying back on the bed to lay next to matty, a distance between them as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. george's body was much longer than matty's and the younger boy looked puny in comparison to the man. he was puny in reality. he was skinny, he had no strength whatsoever and he couldn't even control his own damn emotions. "too old, huh? Is he your english teacher or something, I always thought he caught your eye at parents evening," Matty flushed, the mental image of his English teacher popping up in his head and he grimaced, he wasn't bad looking but he was _way_ too old, like mid forties, at least george was a decade or so younger. 

"no, no, no! he's way too old! he is older though I guess," matty dug a deeper hole, george's low giggle vibrating in matty's ears and the pungent draft of his perfume filled matty's nostrils with the calming smell of lavender and various warm spices, a perfume which matty's mum would always spray him with whenever he had an important meeting. he decided not to think about his mum watching george do up his shirt in the morning, the mental image of her making some sort of crude sexual comment about his abs, made him feel slightly sick. oh what he'd do to be in her position. 

"so he is older, but he's not your english teacher? hmm... I'm starting to think you've got a crush on me!" George joked laughing. Matty's heart skipped a beat in his chest and he wasn't sure if he was experiencing the first symptoms of a cardiac arrest, his ribs crashing down and puncturing his organs as his eyes widened and before he could stop himself he was looking over at george with a look of utter shame and embarrassment. he knew just as he had that george had seen right through him. he stuttered and watched the look of happiness fade on Georges face, replaced with shock as two hands covered his mouth. "oh my god, matty... you, you don't, do you...?" george's eyes fell wide and he looked at the way matty's eyes jittered about for something else to look at other than him and the jigsaw puzzles pieced together to finish the picture. 

everything suddenly came together to make sense, how sometimes he'd notice matty look at him for while through his peripheral vision, and when he'd look back in question, matty would flush and avert his eyes to somewhere else as if he wasn't watching him moments earlier. and when sometimes he'd catch matty come over and he'd sit next to him and smell the air, as if to smell out whatever aftershave he was sprayed with. and when, if he got a new haircut and he'd ask matty how he thought, matty would always stutter and tell him something panicked like that it looked 'absolutely okay' whatever that meant. he'd always pushed times like those away, or things similar for just the awkwardness of being a fifteen-sixteen year old boy. Because things like that just _couldn't_ happen. "fuck..." Was the only thing that he could physically force to leave his mouth. matty frantically shook his head and denied it, repeating over and over that he didn't, but george could tell. "listen, matty. I-I love you as a son, you've... you've always been... close to me and I appreciate that. maybe this is is my fault I don't know, but you and I both know this can't happen, it's illegal. I'm 34 and you're 16, you're not even legal to drink yet... I know I'm younger than your mum but that doesn't mean anything can happen between us-" matty cut the older man off with a groan followed by what sounded like almost a squeak, chewing on his lip as he fumbled for a reply. hormones riddled inside of him and the feeling of utter heartbreak he knew was going to come for him some day had seek him out, and the dagger it brought with it punctured his heart, and what he thought had been slightly repaired moments before shattered into thousands of sharp fragments. "I know! don't you think I know that, george! I know what I have for you is wrong, and I know nothing can happen but please!... just-just pretend for a moment that you don't hate me, I-I just want a hug... please." the boy sat up, watching as fearful eyes traced his movements. he cried into his hands and hugged his knees to his chest once again, nervous and sure that george would leave some time soon, all because of him. 

"I don't hate you matty." the voice was stern, a statement that meant something, not just a bundle of words that people said to make someone feel better, and matty took a sharp intake of breath as two strong arms and a much larger chest took him in for sanctuary, obliging to his panicked pleading. the warmth of the embrace heated up the cold sting that ached throughout his body. the tension in the room momentarily faded to leave a comfortable silence and matty enveloped his arms around the chest greeting him, hugging george so tight he wasn't sure he could let go. far too soon, large hands pryed at his shoulders and let him go, a pair of warm lips and the harsh bone of george's chin moved to rest in his matty's curly hair. "thank you..." matty sobbed, smiling into the distance that had almost closed between them. 

george pulled back and ruffled matty's hair, the teen giggling and squirming at the contact. "I can't take this any further, but I promise to be there for you... me and your mum love you very much and I want you to know that this isn't me telling you that I hate you or that I'll never look at you the same again, because we all have feelings and we all make mistakes... I won't tell your mum but you must promise that this stays between us. okay?..." george plastered a reassuring smile towards matty, and the boy mustered up the willpower to shoot one back. "Well, now that we've spoken about it, I uh... I should probably go back and tell your mum you're okay. If you wanna, I think we're gonna put a film on in the living room so you can come out if you want to... I mean you don't have to I'm just-" 

"I-I'm sorry for everything... I didn't mean for this to happen, thank you for not hating me completely... honestly I-I don't even think I like you... Like properly, I mean- I I don't know, just it'll blow over soon I'm sure..." matty stopped george from rambling on by rambling on himself, trying to tell george something a little less awkward than usual, but of course the idea plummeted miserably. matty chewed on his lip and looked up at george who was staring at the floor and beginning to scramble off of matty's single bed. matty lay back down onto his back, dangling his legs off of the side of the bed.

"just, don't bite your lip." george suddenly spoke out randomly, watching matty's teeth as they sunk into his bottom lip and the muscle folded into his mouth. "what?" matty choked out, his bottom lip red and wet with saliva from his tongue, he looked up puzzled at george, the statement taking him by surprise. "you'll end up with chapped lips," matty awkwardly laughed as george explained himself, watching george with a hint of pride but also discomfort as the man watched matty's lips like he wasn't about to leave. matty took his lip back into his mouth, neither in a seducing manner nor one out of curiosity, it was just a habit he had that calmed his nerves. 

suddenly the sound of the bed creaking and the force of another persons weight on the mattress shook matty out of his haze and he caught the glimpse of two strong knees straddling him before hot soft lips pushed hard onto his own. the smell of the perfume on the man he felt so dearly towards was more potent than it'd ever been before, turning up every one of his senses; he shuddered as he kissed back and two strong hands ran up his side to rest on his shoulders. Tongues meshed together to generate what felt like static electricity in matty's mouth, the long muscle of george's tongue exploring the areas of the boys mouth. 

shameless, matty moaned. wrapping his arms around george's muscled back, his arms treading softly up and down freely, finally able to travel to places on george he'd never been to before. the idea that he'd be lay on his bed, straddled by george, feeling up and down his back through his shirt would have seemed like something only in his imagination thirty seconds ago, but now his body ached with anticipation at the thought of his hands finding their way underneath his shirt, the idea of watching him undo the buttons causing crazy feelings to spark up through his lower body and his stomach. 

"god, matty..." george whispered between open mouthed kisses, panting hot into the boys mouth his eyes half lidded as he looked into matty's, george glanced down to matty's mouth where matty's lips looked red and slightly swollen, the sight turned george's stomach. it had been because of him, but something visceral told him to carry on, screaming at him that nothing would go wrong and that he could just continue and it wouldn't go any further than tonight. he listened to the skittered thought and traced little pecks of kisses from matty's lips to the corner of his mouth, to his ear, to his jaw and gradually down the front and side of his neck. the boy whimpered and squirmed beneath him, his hands clutching frantically at the suit he was wearing for something to hold onto. george licked a long line up his adam's apple and traced his tongue around where it jutted out, watching as the boy keened into the touch and bent his head back to allow more room. 

george entwined his fingers through matty's curly hair roughly, tugging on the locks just hard enough to keep his head in place but not hard enough for it to sting. he glanced up at the face of the teen, watching in awe as he bit down on the bottom right of his neck and matty sucked his lip into his teeth, biting it and frowning in pleasure. he held back a moan and clutched harder at george's shirt, feeling teeth scrape at his neck and a warm soft tongue lick in tiny circles over the area. the skin budded a light pink bruise, slick with saliva as george made sure not to make it so prominent that his mum may suspect something but prominent enough for matty to watch it change all different colours of purple and yellows as a week would go by. 

george pulled his mouth off of matty and sat up off of his thighs, looking as the boy flushed and glanced down at his lower region, a bulge making itself evident through his school pants. George lowly groaned, taking the boy by surprise as he began to undo the button.  
"wait, ah... ah- are you sure?" matty mustered up enough strength to speak through the ecstasy that pumped through his veins. "no, but who gives a fuck..." george kissed matty with slower rhythm, a closed-mouth series of kisses that made both of their pulsing lips tingle. the buttons of matty's pants were undone, and through boxers george slipped a hand to play with the cock that lay hard and throbbing to be touched. the boy shuddered with every touch that lingered on his body, and george sped up his hand movements to speed him up to his orgasm. 

with every agonising up and down tug on Matty's cock, matty inched closer and closer to the edge, his head rolling back along with his hands, unable to think of where to rest them in the situation. george loomed about him, his shoulder where matty's head swung up and matty bit down on the soft skin atop his collarbone. george made his movements even faster now, feeding off of the strangled moans that sunk into his shoulder. he whimpered and shook underneath the man and suddenly his orgasm brought him to tears, his back arching and his legs trembling as his come dribbled across george's shirt and down his hand. 

george was quick to fumble off of him, the sudden realisation of what he'd done slapped him hard and he wanted to be as far away from the boy as he could possibly be. leaving him alone on the bed, his jeans undone and his lip utterly wrecked. he'd told him not to bite his lip.

he uttered a quick "we'll talk about this another time," as he left the door, running off past everyone to the bathroom where he sorted himself out and cleaned off the come that stuck to his clothes in a wet strip. 

the boy still lay, confused and (luckily now he'd pulled his pants up) coming down from his orgasm. what had happened was a dream and he knew he'd most likely never get to experience again, much to his own dismay. it was fucked up he longed for another try at the night, he needed it almost. it was surreal and better than any drug he'd ever took, it shook his bones and left him in a dreamy haze. he giggled and got changed out of his clothes, putting on some pyjamas and joining the family in the living room. as he stepped in he caught glimpse of george and flushed, looking at the man as he refused to look at him. god, the next few weeks would be hard.


End file.
